Don't play with a genius if you want to win
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Dr Reid has to go through an evaluation at work. What will happen and why only Dr Reid? Contains some slash Reid/Morgan  and some minor OOC in the charachters, especially as Dr Reid grows a backbone ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone is a genius at least once a year. The real geniuses simply have their bright ideas closer together /**Georg C. Lichtenberg**"

It was a day as any other when there was no case, mind numbing boring with so much paperwork that Spencer sometimes wondered if there were any forests' left on earth. Spencer suppressed a sigh, and continued with his paperwork, he would not be surprised if he had somehow landed with some of Morgan's, Rossi's, Prentiss's and even some of Hotch's paperwork, not that he cared really, after all he was the fastest reader and was always done before the rest even if he had the double amount of paperwork to do.

Spencer liked his job but sometimes he wished it would be a bit more challenging. Of course, it wasn't easy to catch a serial killer but it did not always give his brain the stimulus it craved.

Continuing writing, Spencer's mind took a small detour. Glancing up from his papers, Spencer watched from the corner of his eye, Morgan, his lover/boyfriend for the past month and a half. He was not yet sure how he felt about it, yes he loved Derek, who wouldn't? But it was a weird feeling, to know that someone liked him and cared for him. The rest of the team knew, but they had gotten strict orders from Hotch not to be too demonstrative at work. It was not illegal or against the rules, but it was frowned upon and Hotch did not want trouble with Strauss. Thinking of the blonde woman made Spencer annoyed, he did not like her. From the first time he stepped into the FBI building, at the tender age of 21, had Strauss disliked him and the feeling was mutual. She wanted his brain and knowledge, the fact that he had totally refused to be her lapdog had probably only fuelled that dislike.

Spencer was so deep in thought, that he did not notice when Strauss entered the bullpen, Hotch walking beside her looked pissed, before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Reid?"

"Yes, sir? Ma'm?"

"Dr. Reid I wish to speak with you in private," said Strauss, looking down at him.

He was just on his way to ask why, but stopped himself when he saw the look Hotch was giving him, and he knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Of course, Ma'm," said Spencer, getting up from his chair.

The walk was short but uncomfortable; you could practically feel the tension in the air, between them. Spencer felt like a trapped animal when Strauss closed the office door behind him, her face was stern but on the same time there was something more behind the cold face. Whatever it was, it did not take a genius to figure out that Spencer was in trouble. What kind of trouble it was, he did not know, he could not figure out what had triggered this, usually she left him alone and in return he did his job and did not get in the way and followed the rules.

For a few moments both sat quietly, looking each other in the eyes, before Strauss blinked and removed her gaze. Looking through her drawers, and placing a file of some kind on her desk.

"Do you know what this is, Dr Reid?" asked Strauss, as if she was talking about the weather.

"A file Ma'm," said Spencer.

"Yes, a file." Repeated Strauss "Your file to be exact, Dr Reid. We have information on every single person who works for the FBI and this is yours. Open it."

Spencer did not want to know why she had his file; usually one did not get to see them. They were secret and locked away in a huge storage with more guards and security than the White House.

Reaching for the file, Spencer opened it, and the first line on the first paper, was written with big bold red letters, 'High security risk in wrong hands'.

"Excuse me?" asked Spencer, "security risk?"

"Yes, you are a risk to this country with intelligence like yours. If I see you as a threat that you, shall we say gets a bit too affected by your job, then you will be stamped as an enemy to this country," said Strauss.

Spencer's mind was spinning, he a security risk? He had never thought of it like that, then again he had never thought of becoming a killer.

"You are to undergo an evaluation, and if you are seen fit to continue your job then good, if not then you will be removed from the FBI."

"Evaluation? Why?"

"It has been ordered from higher ups, we don't want you as a threat and you don't want us to be a threat to you, if you do not do this evaluation then you can say goodbye to any work you've ever thought of," said Strauss.

Spencer did not like the treat but there was not much he could do about it. Biting his teeth together, he stopped himself from insulting the woman. First the FBI practically forces him to join, because of his intelligence and now he is seen as a risk to the country's safety and is to be removed if he doesn't pass the test.

"Of course Ma'm, was that all?"

"Yes that was all, you may go Dr Reid," said Strauss, "your evaluation starts tomorrow, it will consist of a few tests, it will take a few days and in that time you will not join a case if one comes up, is it understood?"

"Crystal, Ma'm." With that Spencer stood up, closed the file, and walked out from the room. Outside he took a reassuring intake of breath, he liked his job he did not want to lose it, but these tests would not be like those he has gone through before.

When he came down to the bullpen he found the rest of the team seated, all of them looking curiously at him when he sat down at his desk.

"So… what did the old Hag want?" asked Morgan.

"I'm to undergo an evaluation to see if I'm fit for the job," said Spencer, playing with a pen not looking up from the papers that were lying on the desk.

"What? Why?" asked Rossi, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Apparently I'm an security risk to the country, at least some of the higher ups think so, if I'm to believe Strauss," said Spencer.

"That's stupid," said Morgan.

"That's politics," said Prentiss with disgust clearly written on her face. It was no secret in the team that she hated politics and Spencer shared her view on it.

"Does Hotch know?"

"I should think to, I mean he looked really pissed this morning, he doesn't like it when Strauss interferes, but there isn't much he can do about it," said Spencer.

"Well this sucks," said Morgan. "There must be more behind it, they'll do all sorts of weird stuff, you'll be used as a lab rat!"

"Morgan!"

"What it's true, and you know it Rossi," said Morgan giving the older agent a defiant look.

"But I wonder why now? Why haven't they done it earlier," asked Prentiss.

"Good question," said Spencer with a sigh. "Well I'll probably find out tomorrow, either way."

"Already tomorrow, they sure don't gave you much time to think it over," said Rossi.

"Maybe we should ask Garcia to dig a bit, to see if she finds why you have to do this evaluation," said Prentiss.

"No, she could get in trouble, now don't you people have work to do?" asked Spencer, shooing them off to their own seats.

He was half tempted to do exactly what Prentiss had suggested but he did not want to get Garcia to get in trouble. Forcing himself to think of something else than his short visit to Strauss's office, Spencer continued with the paperwork, and the stack that miraculously seemed to have gotten bigger since he went away.

Life wasn't easy when you were a genius, whatever other people may say.

BAU

Spencer was still mulling over what Strauss had said later in the evening. He was sitting on Morgan's (and in a way his) couch watching a documentary while Derek was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Apparently he would not eat if he was home alone and so Spencer spent most of his free time at Derek's apartment. Not that it bothered him, he liked the house and he liked spending time with his boyfriend.

"Are you done yet?"

"Nearly, you could help you know." Was the reply, coming from the kitchen.

"Nope, you're the one who wants to feed me, so…," said Spencer, trailing off.

Spencer was watching intensely the documentary, when he felt a hand caress his cheek. Looking up he met Derek's brown eyes.

"Food's ready," said Derek, leaning down giving Spencer a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry," said Spencer.

Dinner was a happy affair, they talked about all kinds of stuff, argued over Star Trek and joked about various things. Spencer could feel how he slowly relaxed, the wine helped too. Spencer was not overly fond of wine but the odd glass now and then was not such a big deal.

Dessert was if possible even better than dinner, Spencer gushed over it as he had done thousand times before since Derek had for the first time cooked for him.

"I love this, I swear I've gone to heaven," said Spencer, slowly licking the vanilla from the spoon he was holding in his hand. Derek only smiled, amused but on the same time aroused by the not so innocent picture that Spencer was creating by sucking on the spoon.

"Good, you are too thin you need to eat more and not fast food and sugar, sorry sugar with coffee," said Derek.

"Derek! I do not put that much sugar in my coffee," said Spencer, pouting cutely.

"Yes you do, Pretty Boy."

"No I don't, I only put as much as is needed," said Spencer.

"What no statistics on this one?" asked Derek, laughing softly.

Pouting, Spencer ignored Derek and went back to his dessert, completely ignorant of the fact that Derek was no longer sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table. Spencer had just eaten the last spoon of the dessert when he felt a pair of strong arms close around his waist, with a yelp  
>Spencer was pulled on his feet against the hard chest of one Derek Morgan.<p>

The kiss started slowly and then got more intense, Spencer moaned slowly when he felt Derek gently grab his ass, pulling him even closer so that their bodies were as close as you could come.

"I'm not having sex on the kitchen table, whatever you may think of it," whispered Spencer, he was flushed and he was panting a bit. He could feel the bulge in Derek's pants pressed against his stomach just above his waist line.

"Oh really? Then I'll have to come up with something better then, wont I?" said Derek, deepening the kiss, his hands trailing over Spencer's lower back and lower down, normally Spencer did not like it when people touched his ass but he did not care when Derek did it. He moaned softly into Derek's  
>mouth.<p>

Spencer did not have much time to protest when Derek picked him up, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom, not caring to clean away the dishes. Those could be dealt with in the morning. All thoughts of Strauss and the BAU were as good as forgotten, in the heat of the moment.

* * *

><p>Soo is it good or bad? I actually wrote this fan fic some time ago but haven't had the time to publish it :)<br>Reviews? Is it worth to publish the whole story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Failure is simply the opportunity to begin again, this time more intelligently. /**Henry Ford**"

Going to work had never felt this horrible before, but this day Spencer wished he never would have had to get up from his warm bed. Derek had practically had to drag him out of it, and now both were sitting in Derek's car on their way to the office.

Spencer's brain was working over time, he was a bit nervous about the test, as Derek had said the other day, it would not only be questions but they would make him into a lab rat, and it would not be nice. He shuddered when he remembered the first time he had joined the BAU and had to go through a 'lab rat' evaluation, and he was sure this one would be as bad if not worse than the first one.

"You ok?" asked Derek.

"No, not really," said Spencer, watching the scenery go by.

"Don't think too much on it, Pretty Boy," said Derek.

It was easy for Derek to say that, he was not the one who had to do the stupid evaluation. They did not say much after that, Spencer sipped on his coffee, whilst Derek concentrated on the road. There was a calm atmosphere but Spencer was still a bit stiff, and it had nothing to do with the previous nights escapades.

It was quiet in the building, most people did not come in before eight, and it was only 7.30. Hotch was in his office and Rossi was somewhere around, Prentiss walked in just behind Spencer and Derek, talking with Garcia about some new store that had opened.

"Good morning, my chocolate God and my cute Spencer," said Garcia, in her usual bubbly way.

"Good morning, Garcia," said Derek, giving her a hug.

"Morning," said Spencer.

He was not expecting the hug that she gave him, almost suffocating him.

"Oh, my little Junior G-man," cried Garcia. "You don't have to be afraid, those evil people can't do anything to you!"

"W-what?" stuttered Spencer, trying to regain his posture.

"That evaluation! Those evil people can't take my little cutie pie from me!"

By the time Garcia had stopped her ranting, there had formed a small group of people that were watching her with big eyes. With her blond hair and colorful clothes she did get a lot of attention and on the same time calling the FBI 'cruel vile monsters' and 'violators of her adorable genius' did not make the matter better.

By the time they had reached the bullpen, the clock had struck eight. Spencer did not have to wait long before he saw Strauss coming his way with two people walking behind her, one woman in her late forties and a man who could be everything between 47 and 53.

"Dr Reid," said Strauss, motioning for him to follow her. With a fast glance at Derek, Spencer got up from his chair and followed her, and who he assumed was the two people who would do the evaluation, out of the big room and to a smaller room where small conferences sometimes were held.

The room was a bit bigger than an interrogation room, with a table and a few chairs. The walls were a creamy color, and a small window from which you could see the main entrance of the building.

"Please, take a seat Dr Reid," said the woman. "I'm Dr Felicia Hartwin, and this is my colleague Jonathan Wilkes."

Spencer took the lone chair on the opposite side of the small table from where Dr Hartwin and Dr Wilkes sat down.

"I understand you have been informed of why you are where and why," said Dr Wilkes, his voice was a bit raspy as if he had been smoking for a very long time.

"Yes, if it counts that it was less than 24 hours ago," said Spencer dryly.

Neither of the Dr's commented but started to pull out, papers and files from a bag Dr Wilkes had been carrying.

After a moment Dr Hartwin addressed him again, while she was skimming through a paper on front of herself.

"If you are ready then we will start with the first part of the evaluation. Please answer the questions as accurately as possible."

"Of course," said Spencer, a small plan forming in his brain.

"Your name is Spencer Reid," said Dr Wilkes."

"Yes."

"You work at the FBI, in the BAU under one SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes," said Spencer, trying to see what Dr Hartwin was scribbling on her paper.

"I have heard you have an IQ on 187 and you have an eidetic memory, is it correct?"

"Yes, it is."

This was how the first half hour proceeded, Dr Wilkes asked a question, Dr Hartwin scribbled something on her paper and Spencer said yes.

"Now, we will continue to the next step," said Dr Wilkes.

"How are you affected by your job?" asked Dr Hartwin. This time it seemed she was the one asking the questions.

"Well everyone are affected by their jobs, mine makes me want to work harder to put away as many mad men/women as possible," said Spencer.

"I meant how it makes you feel. Sad, angry, annoyed that you can't save everyone?"

"One can never save everyone," said Spencer, "shouldn't you know that, yes sometimes a case affects me more than usual but it makes me feel good to  
>know that with every murderer or rapist we catch we make the world just a tiny bit safer place."<p>

Dr Wilkes was scribbling furiously on his paper, Dr Hartwin seemed a bit annoyed but she hid it well.

"Do you need any medications?"

"No," said Spencer.

"No? Here in my papers it says you are taking pills for headaches," Dr Hartwin. "Answer my questions seriously, you do know don't you that your job is at risk here."

"I have answered your questions for exactly what you have asked for, it's not my fault you can't pronounce yourself right," said Spencer a bit of defiance in his voice. "You asked if I needed any medication and I said no, because I don't. You did not say anything about medication I was already taking."

"Fine then Dr Reid if that is how you want it," said Dr Hartwin, her eyes were hard.

Spencer knew that it probably was not the best idea to irritate them but she had said he should answer all questions as accurately as possible and that was what he had done, it was not his fault she asked one thing and expected another answer.

Question after question, was fired at him and Spencer continued to answer exactly what Dr Hartwin asked for, making the stern woman boil on the inside. What Dr Wilkes thought was a bit harder to decide.

She was so wrong if she thought he would take it lying down.

"Are you involved with someone at the moment?"

"What does this have to do with my job?"

"Just answer the question, Dr Reid," said Dr Hartwin.

"In a manner of speaking yes I am," said Spencer, he did not like Dr Hartwin very much, she was made out of the same wood as Strauss.

It was quiet in the small room, and the only noise was the ticking of a clock on the wall. It was closing in on twelve; they had sat there in the small room for three hours, 35 minutes and 21 seconds. 22 seconds.

Like with the 'first step' the questions kept on coming, some of them more private than others, and Spencer continued to answer them in his own way, some more truthfully than others, well he did answer them all correctly, Dr Hartwin was the one who should repeat a few English classes. Spencer had to force himself not to point it out to her; Dr Hartwin already looked like she had burst a few blood vessels.

"That's it for today, Dr Reid we will continue with the 'third step tomorrow at the same time as today," said Dr Wilkes, gathering the scattered papers from the table.

Spencer did not say anything but stood up and stepped out from the room, heading for the bullpen. He was sure he had some paperwork to do. He was trying to figure out what the questions had been about, why they had asked them or was it just a warm up before the bad questions came.

It was quiet in the bullpen, most people had already gone home for the evening. Prentiss was gone, and so was Rossi but Spencer could see Hotch sitting in his office, hunched over what probably were case reports or a new case. Spencer did not see Derek anywhere but it was not unusual for the older agent to take a small detour to Garcia's hideout. Whatever anyone else thought, Derek and Garcia were very good friends, and nothing more, even if they flirted constantly with each other. The thought of his two friends brought a small smile to Spencer's lips.

"What are you smiling about, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer squeaked and spun around only to almost crash into Derek, who was standing behind him, grinning.

"Derek, don't sneak up on me like that!" whined Spencer, pouting.

"You didn't answer my question, Spence," said Derek.

"I've answered questions the whole day, Derek, I'm not really up to it," said Spencer.

The clear change from happy to slightly annoyed, was as clear as day and night on Derek's face.

"Was it bad?"

"No not really, but I assume that it was only a small warm up and I didn't really like that Dr Hartwin very much," said Spencer, wrinkling his nose.

"You know you are adorable, don't you," said Derek, leaning forward and giving Spencer a fast kiss on the lips.

"Were at work, control yourself," said Spencer, even if he did not mind the kiss in the slightest. After all the hard work he had had to go through that day, he deserved a small reward.

"Then you shouldn't look so eatable," whispered Derek in his ear, and Spencer felt a small tremor go down his spine. "I can't do anything about it, and I haven't had anything to watch when the paperwork got too heavy, you not being there."

"Oh, really?" said Spencer, smiling innocently.

"Really, it's been torture," said Derek. "Come on; let's go home I have so many things I want to show you."

Spencer was not sure how to intercept Derek's perverted smile, but he was sure he would not be able to sit properly for some time afterwards.

"I just have to get my bag," said Spencer.

"Ok, I'll wait in the car," said Derek and kissed Spencer once again on the lips before he turned around and walked out from the office. Spencer swore Derek walked a bit faster than usually, a small spring to the step that normally was not there.

Spencer was completely fatigued, breathing heavily he rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach head buried in his pillow. Derek was lying beside him, their bodies touching.

"Tired?"

"Not really," murmured Spencer, turning to face Derek. His hair was tussled and his lips were swollen, giving of the vibe that he had recently been thoroughly fucked.

"Good, 'cause I'm not done yet," said Derek in a low husky voice.

Derek moved so that he was half lying on top of Spencer, brushing their lips together. Their naked bodies close, Spencer could feel Derek's steady heart beat, the rhythmic sound safe and reassuring.

Lying in a tangled heap on the bed, in the dark room, Spencer moaned softly. His heart beating fast, he could feel himself getting more and more aroused by the minute. Spencer could feel how his body grew hotter and his breath got heavier, when he felt Derek's hands travelling over his body, covering every inch of Spencer's body.

"Impatient?" chuckled Derek, biting down on Spencer's collarbone, sucking on the skin.

"N-no," half whispered half moaned Spencer, pressing his body firmer against Derek's.

"God you make me so hard, baby," whispered Derek. "Just by thinking of your soft skin under my finger, how you moan and scream my name. You're mine, only mine."

"D-Derek…," moaned Spencer. "Don't tease me…"

Spencer's body was aching for the release but Derek was doing everything except for that, those light kisses and trailing fingers. It was driving Spencer mad.

"What do you want, tell me what you want, Pretty Boy," said Derek in a husky voice.

"I- I want you," moaned Spencer. "I want you to fuck me."

"You are so sexy when you speak dirty to me," said Derek, and pulled Spencer in for a deep kiss, pressing his tongue against Spencer's lips, parting them.

Spencer let Derek explore his mouth, biting back a moan only to give a shudder of pleasure when Derek squeezed his ass.

"I love you Spencer," whispered Derek softly.

"I love you too," mumbled Spencer, breathing heavily. If things would continue like this then he would have to take sick leave from work, because he would not be able to sit or walk properly for a month.

* * *

><p>Second chapter up and running ;P <strong>reviews<strong> allmighty readers?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Knowing a great deal is not the same as being smart; intelligence is not information alone but also judgment, the manner in which information is collected and used /**Dr Carl Sagan**"

Grimacing when he sat down, Spencer tried to ignore the pain. Derek shot him an apologetic smile, from where he was sitting.  
>He had been informed that his evaluation would continue at 8.30 instead of at eight and so Spencer had decided that he would have the time to finish some of his neglected paperwork. He had just finished reading the twelfth report when Hotch called for the team, Spencer sighed, a new case and he would not be able to help. It annoyed him but there was not much he could do, hopefully the team would be able to find the killer fast and before too many people died.<p>

Five minutes before 8.30, Spencer stood up and left his desk. He downed the last of his coffee and threw the paper mug in the trash on his way out. No amount of coffee in the world could make him feel better in that particular moment. Better start early and maybe he would get it over and done with faster.

Both Wilkes and Hartwin stood outside the small room waiting for him when he arrived. Hartwin was annoyed, whilst Wilkes had small frown on his face when he watched Spencer.

"Finally decided to join us, Dr Reid," said Dr Hartwin.

"Actually, I was informed it would start at 8.30 and right now the time is 8.28 so in a manner of speaking I'm early, we don't start in another two minutes," said Spencer.

"Well then shall we," said Dr Wilkes opening the door to the same small conference room they had used the day before.

This day's tests were a bit different from before. Instead of questions about Spencer's work life, home life etc. They had all sorts of mathematic calculations and questions he was to complete; memory tests everything between heaven and earth. They even had codes and Morse signal codes, anagrams, nothing which was remotely challenging.

Watching his two evaluators Spencer had a hard time not grinning, these were some of the hardest' codes that had been cracked in the past and Spencer did not even break a sweat over them. Finishing one took barley a minute or two, depending on their length. He could see that it annoyed them that he did not find it hard but what could he do about it, he was a genius after all.

"So do you have any more things for me to solve," asked Spencer, smiling innocently.

"Do you think this is a game," said Dr Wilkes.

"No, but at least give me challenge if you are dead set on wasting my time," said Spencer. "And by the way, questions 46's translation is wrong just so  
>you know. I took the liberty of spelling the word correctly for you."<p>

Moving in his chair so that he was sitting more comfortable, Spencer continued to watch the two doctors'.

BAU

Since Derek had found out about the evaluation that Spencer had to go through, he had not been able to concentrate much on his work. It was no secret in the team that Spencer was not too fond of Strauss and that she did not like Spencer much either. But this was a bit much, even for her. He had asked Hotch about it but the man had not know of much long before Spencer had been informed of it, and so he was not much of help in that matter.  
>Spencer had not talked about it, only said they had asked a lot of questions but something in his gut told Derek that all of those questions were not as rule abiding as they should be. He loved his little Genius and he did not want to see Spencer sad.<p>

Derek was sitting in the jet with the rest of the team on their way to a new crime scene, without Spencer.

"Man it feels weird not having Reid with us," said Prentiss, efficiently pulling Derek away from his musings.

"Yeah, I hope he's doing fine," said Derek.

"Oh, don't worry about Reid, Morgan he'll do fine, even if he can be a bit naïve sometimes, Reid's still a genius and we all know he can be quite nasty to people he doesn't like and even if they are few that makes him even more vicious to them, I think we all remember officer Barkley in Oklahoma," said Rossi.

Derek had to smile at that, remembering the poor man who had felt the burn of Spencer's anger. So did the others on the plane too, Spencer was nice but pissing him off was a very bad idea. Rossi's words did make Derek feel a bit better, Spencer had been taking care of himself since he was a little boy, it was stupid of him to think that Spencer could not handle two doctors.

"You know, I don't think I will ever be able to forget that," said Prentiss, smiling fondly at the memory, it was one of the few times she had ever seen Reid angry, or raise his voice.

"You're not the only one," said Hotch, who actually had looked up from his papers when Spencer had been mentioned. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, but not having Spencer on the case would make things much harder, well maybe not harder but at least take a bit longer.

"I wonder what that evaluation of his contains," said Rossi. "This is politics but I wonder why Reid had been pulled into it."

"You're not the only one, I actually asked Garcia to do some meddling but she could not find anything," said Prentiss.

"You did what?" said Hotch, his voice stern. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get in?"

"Yes, and we didn't. Don't come and tell me you didn't try to figure out why," said Prentiss, a smug smile on her face, when she watched Hotch.

"Yes but breaking into FBI's database for personal reasons and hacking into high positioned politician's computers is a different matter altogether," said Hotch, in his 'this conversation is over' tone of voice.

When it seemed that the conversation was over, Derek returned to staring out from the small window, listening to music, whilst thinking of Spencer. He could not stop himself from smiling when he thought of the young genius, and how stiff he had been that morning. He had sat in Derek's lap eating breakfast because he had not wanted to sit directly on the chair. Derek could still fell the warmth of Spencer's body from that morning. He had not wanted to leave Spencer alone, but Garcia had reassured him that she would look after his 'honey muffin' while he was away. Most of all it bothered Derek that Spencer would have to be alone in the house. Spencer always seemed to forget to eat when he was alone, especially if he got absorbed by work or a book.

Slowly Derek was lulled into a light sleep, dreaming of his cute and very sexy Spencer, especially when the young genius was all flustered and ready for him.

BAU

Spencer was lightly tapping the pen against the table, he was bored, all these equations and codes were so easy and now they had asked him to read through eleven books, not that that either had taken very long.

Both Dr Wilkes and Dr Hartwin were scribbling on their papers, heads bent and concentrated. After a while they stopped and Dr Wilkes turned his attention on Spencer.

"So Dr Reid here was a few papers we would like you to fill," said Dr Wilkes and handed him a bunch of papers, there were 32 papers in the pile counted Spencer.

"About what?" asked Spencer.

Neither doctor answered him.

"Tomorrow we will continue, be here on time so that we may start immediately, Dr Reid," said Dr Hartwin.

"But of course, Ma'm," said Spencer. He did not look forward to the evening, alone in the house and he had to fill in some infernal papers, at least with

Derek around it would be a somewhat happier event. Sighing Spencer took the offered papers and left the room. Maybe Garcia had not gone home yet, he was bored and needed some cheering up, and who was not better at that, than the one and only Penelope Garcia.

* * *

><p>So that was the third chapter over and done with :D Reviews?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination. / **Albert Einstein**

Spencer was sure he had never done anything more mind numbing than go through all those 32 papers. Not that it took long but it did not interest him in the least. Why he had to do it was still a mystery but they surely had a good explanation to why he had to do it. Sitting the small conference room, Spencer waited for either of the doctors to speak.

"We are closing in on the end," said Dr Wilkes.

"Well isn't that nice," said Spencer, tapping his finger on the table, in a steady beat. He was tapping in Morse codes, a book he had read the other day.

"First of all, have you finished those papers we asked for you to do?" asked Dr Hartwin.

Spencer nodded and pulled out the papers from his messenger bag, throwing them on the table. Dr Hartwin picked up one paper and read through it, a frown appeared on her face and only got deeper the closer to the end she got.

"Dr Reid. I would be very happy if you took this a bit more seriously, this is not acceptable," said Hartwin, glaring angrily at Spencer.

"What? The instructions said that one should make the answers as clear and easy to understand as possible, I just followed the instructions," said Spencer innocently.

"Yes easy to read and comprehend, does still not mean you have to write as if the reader is a five years old," said Dr Hartwin, her voice had gone icy, and Spencer could see that she was angry.

"Could you please stop the tapping," said Dr Wilkes. "It's annoying."

"Well _sorry_," said Spencer, leaning back on his chair, folding his arms across his chest. He wanted to pout but stopped himself; these two really did not even have a grain of humor in their bodies.

"Good, now you will be given a few headlines which you will write at least two pages for each one of them until Thursday, which means you have today and tomorrow on you," said Dr Wilkes. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, are we done? I have a lot of paperwork to do," said Spencer.

"Yes we're done," said Dr Hartwin, handing him a sheet of paper with seven headlines.

Spencer took the sheet of paper and left the room as fast as possible. He was in no mood to do paperwork, and so he decided to make small detour and visit Garcia.

"Aw, my junior G-man, I've missed you," sang Garcia, catching him in an bone shattering hug.

"G-Garcia, c-can't breathe," spluttered Spencer.

"Oh, sorry!" said Garcia, "how're you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I learned lots of new stuff" said Spencer, plopping down on an extra chair that was standing in one of the corners of her small working space.

"Oh, that bad."

"Yeah…"

"Well I shall make it up for you, my darling honey cake," giggled Garcia, and gave him a large coffee mug. "I thought I'd get you a extra large, sugar with coffee and milk for you, to make you feel better and it seems to me that you need it."

"Thanks Garcia," said Spencer, taking the offered mug with warm coffee.

"So why did they let you go this early today?"

"I have to write essays and I've got two days on me," said Spencer.

"How boring," said Garcia, patting Spencer on the head like you do with a puppy. "But that's not all is it?"

"Nope, that Dr Hartwin got annoyed when I followed the instructions," said Spencer.

"My honey cupcake, even a five year old would have been offended," said Garcia. "So what will you do?"  
>Spence giggled, a small smile played on his lips.<p>

"Oh you'll see, but Dr Hartwin wanted a challenge so I'll give her one," snickered Spencer.

"Ooh, you're so cute when you're all evil," said Garcia.

Spencer did not stay very long after that, he had paperwork to do and essays to write, giggling he skipped down the corridor, ignoring the blank stares he got. He had an absolutely evil genius idea. Those two doctors would wish they never had accepted to do this evaluation.  
>Sliding down on the sofa in the living-room, Spencer smirked.<p>

"So what languages do I know…?"

BAU

Strauss was sitting in her office when the door opened and in stepped Dr Hartwin and Dr Wilkes.

"We're not interrupting anything?" asked Dr Hartwin.

"Of course not, how is it going?"

Hartwin and Wilkes sat down and for a few minutes there were utter silence in the room.

"I don't know how to say this but, he is obnoxious and annoying and he drives me mad -," ranted Hartwin but was cutoff in the middle of it by Dr Wilkes.

"He's annoying, but psychologically there's nothing wrong with him," said Dr Wilkes.

"If I hear one more time, 'statistically…' I swear I'll lose my mind," said Dr Hartwin.

"Nothing which could prove him, unstable?" asked Strauss.

"Well we still have those essays to analyze," said Dr Wilkes, who was a bit more composed that Dr Hartwin.

"Good, you may leave," said Strauss, returning her concentration the papers in front of her. A genius or not, Strauss knew she was doing the right thing. Dr Reid was a liability; it would not do if she ignored the risk of him turning on the FBI. People like him were the most dangerous ones, one could never be too careful in handling them.

BAU

Spencer had just finished his fourth essay and had three more to go when the phone rang. He was standing in the kitchen making a new batch of coffee. Hurrying to answer, Spencer almost tripped over the rug.

"Morgan?"

"_Spencer! I just thought I'd call and see how you're holding up._"

"I'm doing fine, how's the case going?" asked Spencer, pulling out a chair so that he could sit down.

"_We're close, we know who our UnSub is just not where he is keeping his victims."  
><em>  
>Spencer heard clearly that Derek was a bit annoyed at the fact but at least that meant they would be back soon. He had missed Derek even if they only had been apart for a day or so.<p>

"That's good. I've missed you."

"_Aw, my Pretty Boy you make me blush._" Came the answer from the other side of the line. "_I've missed you too."  
><em>  
>"I'll see you soon then, I suppose," said Spencer.<p>

"_Yeah, take care and remember to eat! See you!"  
><em>  
>"Bye."<p>

Spencer put down the phone, he really did not feel like writing anymore essays that evening and so he ordered a pizza and watched Star Trek.

He felt lonely, the house was big and empty, Spencer had never liked the dark very much and he had gotten so used to the fact that Derek always was with him that it felt weird being home alone.

BAU_  
><em>

Ending the phone call, Derek did not move for a while. He would never in a million years admit it out loud, but he missed his Pretty Boy. To hear Spencer's soft voice had been like torture, to be able to hear him but not touch him. Derek sighed, it would not do getting side tracked now, he had a killer to catch.  
>He was hopeful, as fast as they found the hiding place, the faster he would get home and snog his boyfriend senselessly.<p>

It was quiet in the hotel room, because of the uneven number in their team and the fact that Spencer usually bunked with him, meant that he was alone.  
>After a few months, Derek was already used to having another body lying beside him and he could not fall asleep. Thoughts of the case, Spencer, the BAU circled in his head, making it hard for him to fall asleep.<p>

In the end, it did not take much for him to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Reviews anyone? :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention please! everything written about the codes etc. is completley humbugs it's not true. I have no idea how to crack codes or make ones,  
>so just take it as fiction and don't get hung up on it, thanks! :)<strong>

**Chapter 5**

A fool flatters himself, a wise man flatters the fool. /**Robert Bulwer-Lytton**  
>(Don't Play With a Genius, If You Want to Win – Derek Morgan)<p>

Friday. He was going home, Derek could not wait to get back to Quantico and Spencer and forget all about serial killers and rapists and other scumbags.  
>There was not much left of the flight but never had the return flight felt so long. The minutes dragged past in an awfully slow manner.<p>

Glancing around in the jet, Derek watched his teammates. Hotch was asleep, quite the unusual sight but not completely surprising, it was a lot of work being the team leader. Rossi and Prentiss were playing cards, softly talking about the case. Neither of the agents noticed that they were being watched.  
>Derek tried not to think too hard on his Pretty Boy, he had spoken with Garcia and she had said that Spencer was doing fine. A bit annoyed at Strauss and the evaluation, especially one of the doctors, and Garcia had even hinted that those doctors maybe had chewed off a bit more than they could handle.<p>

The BAU was usually a very calm place, with no shouting or fights but when the team stepped in through the door they were met with a most unusual sight. Strauss was standing in front of Dr Spencer Reid, fury written all over her face, shouting at him. But this was not the most surprising thing of it wall, not it was the fact that Reid did not seem to mind at all, instead he seemed more amused by it.

"… THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! You think this is funny, do you?" screamed Strauss.

"I don't really see your point Ma'm," said Spencer. "They were not happy with my question answers and now when I, once again may I add, followed their instructions they get angry, Dr Hartwin reassured me she was very capable so I just wrote it on a fitting level."

It was a wonder that Strauss had not burst a blood vessel. Derek had to admit that Spencer had gut to do what he just did and on top of it all, actually looking completely innocent.

"Dr Reid you are from this day onwards suspended from work until we have translated what you have written, with only half salary," said Strauss.

"Fine, I could do with a vacation," said Spencer, a defiant look in his eyes. Derek could not believe his eyes when Spencer stood up and was on his way to leave when Hotch interfered.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing which concerns you, agent Hotchner," said Strauss.

"I think it does concern me, Ma'm. You just suspended one of my agents," said Hotch, his voice taking on that unpleasant icy tone.

It looked as if Strauss debated if she would ignore Hotch or answer his questions, and in the end even she was not immune to the icy tone. Turning around she handed Hotch a few papers.

Derek watched all this with avid concentration.

"What is this?" asked Hotch after a moment of silence.

"That, agent Hotchner was the last part of Dr Reid's evaluation, which cannot be evaluated because we can't decode it, and Dr Reid flat out refused to tell us what he has written," said Strauss, her voice rising to a higher pitch at the end.

"It's not my problem that they're idiots," said Spencer. "Dr Hartwin wanted a challenge I gave her one."

With that Spencer stood up, took his ever present messenger bag, and walked out from the office, leaving behind him an angry Strauss a stunned Hotch and an amused team.

"Well if it's coded, then why not just send for someone who can crack it?" said Rossi, from where he stood beside Prentiss.

"We have, agent Rossi. She is flying in from Yale," said Strauss before she snatched the papers from Hotch's hands, and marched all the way the way to her office, almost slamming the door shut.

Hotch did not waste a minute.

"Morgan, go home, talk with Reid I want to know what this was all about," said Hotch, before he turned to Prentiss and Rossi. "You two do what you want, go home, finish your paperwork, tomorrow we'll continue."

Derek's first thought was to immediately go home, but decided against it. Instead he went to find Garcia; maybe she could tell him what had been going on since the case. This also meant that Spencer would have the time to get home and maybe cool down a bit.

Talking with Garcia did not shed much light over what had happened these past few days but it did give him a laugh. Derek had always known Spencer had an evil side but for the genius to use it like he had done… Saying goodbye to Garcia, Derek went searching for his car, driving home as fast as possible.

Parking the car, Derek headed for the house. It was so dark and quiet that, he started to wonder if Spencer had come home or if he had gone somewhere else.

"Spence?" there was no answer.

A bit further inside the house, Derek found Spencer sitting on the sofa, a book in front of him and a big mug with coffee on the table.

Derek sat down beside Spencer on the sofa, he was not sure what to say, and so he waited for Spencer to say something. He knew that the young genius was not really reading, because he had not flipped the page in over a minute.

"Shouldn't you still be at the office?" asked Spencer, still not looking up from his book.

"No, Hotch told us all to go home."

"Oh," said Spencer, slowly raising his head to look at Derek.

"Don't you worry, Pretty Boy, Hotch isn't angry, probably more surprised than anything else," said Derek. "You really did rile Strauss up pretty badly, didn't you?"

"Not my problem," muttered Spencer, pouting slightly.

Derek could not stop himself from smiling just a bit, at how cute Spencer looked when he pouted. Taking the book, Derek removed it from Spencer's hands, placing it on the table. Spencer had once again got back to staring down in his lap.

"Come on, stop sulking," said Derek, pulling a surprised Spencer into his lap, softly whispering in his ear, "I'm really proud of you, you know. "

BAU

Strauss was fuming hours after Dr Reid had left the building. She was fuming a week later. Now standing in her office she was praying to God, that the Professor they had gotten in touch with would have cracked the code on Dr Reid's essays. They would meet in SSA Hotchner's office, the man had been adamant that he would be present at the meeting.

BAU

A month had passed. Strauss sat stiff in her chair; Professor Leona Hindley had finally cracked the code and was on her way with Agent Hotchner, with an translated copy of the essays.

In through the door came Professor Hindley dancing, her eyes were shining and she had a most psychotic glint in her eyes, as if she had slept too little and drunk too much coffee.

"Madame Strauss, this… this," professor Hindley stammered, "_this is the most fabulous and… and amazing thing I have ever read. It is ingenious!_"

Both Strauss and Hotch watched the woman, too stunned to say anything.

"E-excuse me?"

"Really, the codes he used were all really basic ones, but the things was that he did not use English as his starting language, but he used a very old and ancient language which has been dead for more than 2000 years. Not only that, the dialect he used was one of the first Arabic alphabets which is not in use anymore," said Doctor Hindley her eyes were shining and she was talking very fast. "Well, when I figured that out it seemed a bit weird, it did not seem right. But I was right, he had used the language but he had then taken another old language, an old Gaelic language, and used the word structure and sentence of that language, _that_ was why it was so hard to crack. _Then _he switched it all backwards, and then he coded it and then he coded the code!"

At the end of her tirade she was panting and puffing, smiling brightly. She was very proud of herself.

"Then again, if Dr Reid had not been kind enough to…"

"Doctor Reid, you were in contact with him?" asked Strauss angrily.

"Oh yes, how else do you think I would have solved the code?"

Strauss was boiling with anger and Hotch was desperately trying to keep his face blank.

"I tell you, Madame, this man is a genius!"

"Yes, yes, but what was the essays about?"

"Oh, quite boring I tell you, he explained step for step how one could high jack the American bank system in one, and then he explained in the second one about the down side of the American law system and then the third one was about all the good sides of the American law system, and the fourth one was about… oh let me think it was about how you could win a lot of money on poker and the fifth and last one was a small theological piece about Christendom, sixth was an long description on a mathematic formula and the seventh one was about the wonderful world of numbers," said Professor Hindley, "most interesting to read. Oh yes, here are the English versions."

With that, professor Hindley excused herself. She had a flight to catch, and she had done what they asked of her.

Strauss was if possible even angrier than she had been before; he fists were white from squeezing the chair she was sitting on.

"So, Reid may come back to work tomorrow?"

""We'll see, Agent Hotchner, we'll see."

BAU

"Congratulations, Pretty Boy."

"Derek!"

"What?"

Reid and Morgan were sitting in Morgan's living-room, eating cake and drinking coffee.

"Don't tickle!" whined Spencer.

Morgan grinned, putting down his cake and almost jumping on Spencer, tickling the younger male until he was laughing hysterically.

"S-stop! Derek," spluttered Spencer, trying to wriggle away from the other male. Not that it worked, Derek only tightened his hold, and pulled Spencer closer to himself.

"Well I'm glad you're coming back to work, I've missed you."

"Yeah, me too," said Spencer, finally stopping struggling and snuggling closer to Derek.

"Then again, what did they expect, you know what they say after all," said Morgan.

"What?"

"Don't play with a genius if you want to win."

Spencer giggled and shook his head.

"No one has said that."

"Hey! I said it," said Derek, "and I think it's very fitting."

Spencer was just about to say something when Morgan kissed him hard on the lips, stopping any sentence quite abruptly. Instead Spencer moaned softly when he felt Morgan's hand travel under his shirt.

**-END-**


End file.
